Siren
by Leahelisabeth
Summary: Her song shows them the beauty within, but her kiss shows them the truth. The truth does not always set you free, sometimes it kills you. Set mid-season 2. Chlark!
1. Chapter 1

Smallville does not belong to me, it owns me.

.~o()o~.

It was late and Aria was tired, but she couldn't turn the lights out in the Talon and go home just yet. Lana had a history test the next day and had begged off early, leaving a mess of spilt coffee and wadded up napkins for her to clean up alone. It was well after midnight before she finally locked the doors and step out into the alley, the chill air biting at her cheeks.

Aria was short and overweight with mousy brown hair and eyes. Her skin was bad and she never smiled, hiding clunky metal braces behind her lips. She kept to the shadows on the sidewalk, her hood pulled up over her forehead and her shoulders hunched.

A crash sounded from somewhere behind her and she heard the sound of drunken male voices. She walked faster, but it was too late, a group of five guys from her high school had spilled out onto the street and were now surrounding her.

Aria hunched her shoulders further and tried to push past them, but the tallest one grabbed her around the waist, pulling her up against him.

"What are you doing on our street, garbage girl?" One of them whispered in her ear.

"I'm on my way home, just leave me alone." Aria again tried to break away, but she was now fenced in on all sides.

"I don't think so. You see, this is our street, and on our street, you have to pay a toll. You give us one kiss. . .each, and then you can be on your merry way."

"I'd rather eat garbage," she said flatly as she tried to barrel her way past the smallest of the guys. He wound up and punched her in the face. She yelped as her eye began to swell shut.

"I think that can be arranged."

They hauled her down the street to a nondescript black pickup truck. Four of them pulled her into the back while the other hopped into the driver's seat. They roared out of town toward the Smallville landfill.

Aria sat still, not wanting to risk jumping from a moving truck, but as soon as they stopped by a massive pile of trash, she let loose, biting, clawing, kicking and punching, going for as many low blows as possible, but she wasn't strong enough to fight them all. The tall one shoved her to the ground and kicked her savagely in the stomach. She lay there, winded, and watched in horror as they drove the truck to ward the massive pile of trash next to her, knocking it over to bury her. A large chunk of metal hit her forehead and the night was swallowed by unconsciousness.

She woke shivering. Garbage surrounded her and she could hardly tell which way was up. Eventually, she spat, and deduced by the spray that landed on her face shortly after, that she was lying on her back. She groaned as her head pounded, every movement sending a spike of agony through her tender forehead, but she knew she couldn't stay here. No one knew where she was but the five guys who put her there and she figured they were probably too drunk to remember they had committed a crime.

Part of an old shelf was stuck in the ground next to her and it had something resembling a shelter, preventing her from being completely encased in debris.

She began to dig carefully, hoping she was digging her way out and not further into the mound of trash. The ground was soft and powdery. Little puffs of dust rose in the air with every movement. It caught in her throat, making her cough harshly, but her survival instinct overrode her respiratory needs.

She began to sing to herself between coughs, desperately trying to keep from panicking. She soon settled into a groove, shovelling dirt and garbage in rhythm with her words. Soon, she didn't even know what she was singing, just nonsense words and phrases, over and over again, every moment growing closer to hysterical.

Finally, she smelled fresh air and, after a few more armloads, she crawled out of the trash heap. She stood, gasping for as much untainted air as her lungs could hold. Then she felt herself reeling, vision growing dark around the edges, consciousness proving elusive once more.

.~o()o~.

A/N You know the drill, read and review!


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own anything you recognize.**

**.~o()o~.**

**Clark woke to the sound of sirens passing the house. He dressed in a flash and ran quickly downstairs. He shot questioning glances at his parents who shook their heads in ignorance. He grabbed a piece of toast off the table and was out the door faster than they could blink.**

**He followed the sounds to an ambulance parked at the landfill and was surprised to recognize Aria. He didn't know her that well, but she always seemed to be hanging around when he went to visit Lana at the Talon. He didn't think they had ever actually spoken, but she seemed like a nice girl.**

**Clark tried to get closer, but he had no good reason to be out there and knew it would seem suspicious, so instead he watched as paramedics loaded her onto a stretcher and placed her unconscious form into the back of the ambulance.**

**He remained hidden until the ambulance peeled out of the area, sirens once again wailing and lights flashing. As they got back onto the road, Clark came out from behind a pile of junk to investigate. There wasn't much to see, just the pile that had been knocked over, the tunnel leading out of it and a few drops of blood. **

**Clark poked around for a little longer, but didn't find anything thing else. He walked past the tunnel once more and stumbled as his foot caught on a piece of garbage. He looked down and saw something glistening by his foot. Kneeling, he picked up a delicate gold chain and locket. He opened it to find a picture of a beautiful dark haired woman and an inscription that read, "To my little bird, never stop singing."**

**He didn't notice the slight tremble in his fingers as he held the delicate item or the slight weakness in his knees as he stood up. Even if her had, in moments he was out of there and it was forgotten.**

**.~o()o~.**

"**Hey Clark!" Clark turned around and smiled as a short, blonde girl ran up behind him.**

"**Chloe! You got my message."**

"**Yes, and I am quite intrigued." Chloe grabbed Clark's arm and dragged him to the torch. Laughing, Clark let her. "Ok, spill."**

"**Well, I was jogging past the landfill this morning when an ambulance pulled in and that girl from the Talon, Aida? Alia?"**

"**Aria," Chloe supplied.**

"**Yeah," Clark continued. "Aria was unconscious on the ground."**

"**And?" Chloe asked.**

'**Well, that's all I know," Clark looked at Chloe sheepishly. "I figured you could use your connections and find out what happened to her."**

**Chloe rolled her eyes. "And you couldn't go ask yourself because. . ."**

"**Well I hardly know the girl and it would be strange, suspicious even, if I suddenly started expressing an interest now."**

**Chloe relented as Clark looked at her pleadingly. "Fine, but you owe me."**

"**Oh yeah?" Clark teased. "What do I owe you?"**

**Chloe looked him up and down speculatively. "You'll find out."**

"**I-I've got to go to class." Clark stuttered before leaping up and running to class, sliding into his desk just as the bell rang. His teacher, Miss Minnigan, cocked an eyebrow at him in warning. He grinned up at her innocently.**

"**Alright class, open up your textbooks to page 542, the Russian Revolution, which I believe you all should have read before class. . ."**

**Clark groaned inwardly as he settled in for one hour with the most boring teacher at Smallville High. They called her the human sleeping pill and even Clark was not immune.**

**He was jolted out of his trance about 15 minutes later by the opening of the door right behind him.**

"**Nice of you to join us, Miss Sullivan, please take your seat." the teacher said, not changing her monotone, and went back to her lecture.**

**Chloe stumbled a little as she passed Clark's desk and, putting her hand out to steady herself, left a folded piece of paper on his desk. Clark opened the note to read, **_**Aria is in the hospital for a mild concussion, will be back at school tomorrow. Police say she was taken to the landfill by others. The collapsing of the trash pile was deliberate and she couldn't have done it herself. She will not name her attackers.**_

_**Clark's thoughts were interrupted once again. "Mr Kent, I must ask you to leave your amorous correspondence with Miss Sullivan for after class."**_

_**Clark flushed a brilliant red and unsuccessfully tried to hide himself in his history textbook. The next 45 minutes were the longest ones of his life.**_

_**.~o()o~.**_

_**Clark and Chloe met in the cafeteria at lunch. "There were tire tracks at the scene, made by a large vehicle, most likely a 4 wheel drive pickup. They think they belong to whoever took her there," Chloe said as soon as they sat down.**_

"_**Couldn't they have been made by some farmer dropping off their garbage?" Clark asked.**_

"_**Too fresh, they were made at midnight or later."**_

"_**And she isn't saying anything?"**_

"_**Nothing, which means the only way anyone will know is if we figure everything out ourselves."**_

_**.~o()o~.**_

"_**Hey Aria!" Clark called when he ran into her at the Talon later on. "How are you feeling?**_

_**Aria looked at him in surprise, sudden happiness at his concern showing in an almost smile on her face. "Oh you know, I have the mother of all headaches, but I really can't complain. It could have been a lot worse," she said hoarsely.**_

_**Clark frowned. "What's the matter with your voice?" He didn't know Aria very well, but every time he had seen her working, she had a song on her lips. **_

"_**Oh, in the junkyard, I inhaled a lot of dust and I was singing pretty much the whole time I was digging. The doctor just aid I need to rest it and it will come back just fine."**_

"_**Well, I hope you get back to singing again really soon."**_

_**Aria gave him a real smile. "Thanks Clark." She picked up the bus tub and walked away, heading back into the kitchen with a little more spring in her step.**_

_**.~o()o~.**_

_**When Aria stepped out of the Talon after closing, Clark was waiting for her. "Hey, I thought I would walk you home so we could avoid another mishap," he smiled.**_

"_**Thanks Clark," he caught a flash of silver in her returning smile. "But it really isn't necessary."**_

"_**You could have been really hurt and I don't want it to happen again."**_

"_**Look Clark, I appreciate what you are trying to do, but those guys were really drunk and I wasn't being careful. It won't happen again."**_

"_**Aria," Clark put his hand on her shoulder and forced her to look at him. "Who was it?"**_

"_**Why do you need to know?" she asked softly.**_

"_**Because I don't want it to happen again to you or to anyone else. Besides, they hurt you, don't you want to see them brought to justice?"**_

"_**It was a mistake. They haven't been terrorizing me. It was a one-time thing. Besides, I have seen how a quest for justice can so easily turn into a lust for revenge. I forgave them and I am not afraid to walk alone." Aria spoke with firm conviction before turning around and walking away from him.**_

_**Clark watched her turn the corner before following after her silently. He admired her courage, but there was no way he was going to let her get hurt again if he could stop it.**_

_**He followed her from the shadows as she walked toward an old house with broken down porch steps. A dilapidated old woman stood on the steps, wizened face creased in a forbidding frown. "Yer Pa.s been waitin' fer ya, girl. Yer late." She grabbed Aria's hand in one wrinkled claw and dragged her up the steps. Clark caught a glimpse of a drooling old man in a wheelchair, probably in his late 40's, body wasted and slack lips mumbling one word, "Aya."**_

_**Then the door closed and Clark was filled with more questions.**_

_**.~o()o~.**_

_**A/N Sorry it has been so long between updates. I was having some major writer's block. I am not sure how well this really flows. I would be grateful for any and all feedback.**_


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Smallville, much to my chagrin. This is set very early season 2, in case anyone was confused.

.~o()o~.

"And?" Chloe said as she caught up to Clark beside his locker the next morning.

"And what?" Clark looked down at her innocently.

"Did your latent reporting skills finally kick in or does a better bloodhound need to go on the chase?"

"Haha, funny," Clark laughed sarcastically. "Actually she didn't tell me a lot. Pretty much told me to bug off actually. I was wondering if you knew much about her home life though."

Chloe shook her head. "No one really knows much about her. She has lived in Smallville all her life, but her family basically keeps to themselves."

"I just wondered because she said something about a quest for justice turning to a lust for revenge and the way she said it made me think it was from personal experience."

"I don't know," Chloe smirked. "But I can find out!" She turned and all but ran to the torch office. Clark chuckled as he watched her go. He turned to go to his first class and ran into Lana, sending books flying. He reached out and caught her by the shoulders before she could fall backwards.

"Sorry Lana," Clark squeaked, flushing bright red.

"Clark Kent, you know you really should watch where you're walking."

Clark turned even more red, cheeks and ears fast approaching a vivid shape of purple. His mouth opened and closed as he searched for something, anything to say.

"Yes Clark, what is it? I have to get to class."

"I was just wondering if you wanted to do something tonight." Clark said in a rush. He didn't think it was possible for his face to burn any hotter without bursting into flame, but apparently it could.

"Sorry Clark, I had a lot of late nights lately. I was just going to curl up with a big mug of hot chocolate, write a letter to Whitney and then go to bed."

"That's ok. . ." and Clark found himself talking to her back as she walked to class. He sighed and prepared to be bored out of his mind in yet another history class.

.~o()o~.

Aria sighed as she worked her way through the neverending stacks of mugs and plates. She wished she had taken a day or two off, even though she really needed the money. Her head was pounding and her throat hurt when she swallowed. The only thing that made this part of her job tolerable was that nobody cared if she sang while she worked, but that was kind of difficult at the moment.

A tickle started in the back of her throat. She tried to cough quietly but it was a virtual impossibility. She ran into the staff bathroom and crouched by the toilet, violent coughs shaking her frame.

She didn't know how long she knelt there, hacking, but at one point she remembered wondering if she would have any lung left at all when she was finished.

Finally, she felt something break loose in her chest and her mouth was filled with a foul tasting, viscous fluid. She spat it into the toilet and was disgusted to see large globs of greenish black ooze fall from her mouth. She stayed there for a little while longer, spitting out as much of the substance as she could. Finally, she felt as if she could sit back and just breathe. For the first time since she found herself in the garbage dump, her lungs were clear and her throat didn't hurt at all. She tried an experimental arpeggio and grinned. She was back.

She walked back out into the restaurant, feeling one hundred percent better. Her good mood deflated when she saw who had just walked in, but she squared her shoulders and went about her job anyway.

"I can't let him ruin my life," she muttered to herself, singing softly under her breath and heading to clear more tables.

A chill crept down her spine. She snapped her head up quickly and saw the young man gazing at her intently.

"Aria," he spoke softly. "Come here for a second." Aria set down the rag and tub on one of the tables and walked over to him apprehensively.

"What do you want Jason? I have work to do," she said quietly.

"I. . .uh. . .well, it's the funniest thing. . ." his voice trailed off. Aria raised her eyebrows meaningfully at the six or seven tables that still waited for her in the corner.

"Look, I have said some things and I have done some things and a lot of it was done to hurt you. I have called you garbage and other names and I came to realize that you didn't deserve any of it. I just. . .well, I wanted to say I was sorry." He looked down at his shoes, ashamed.

"I already forgave you Jason." Aria said simply before turning to get back to work. Jason reached out and grabbed her hand. Aria looked down to where his hand engulfed hers and blushed.

"It's like I am seeing you through new eyes. I never noticed what a genuinely kind and generous person you are and I feel sorry for what I have missed by not recognizing this sooner."

"Thank you," she said sincerely. "But I really do need to get back to work."

"Wait. Please go to dinner with me tomorrow night."

"I may have forgiven you, but I am not stupid. You are either going to ditch me or humiliate me," Aria said.

"I know you have no reason to believe me, but I mean this. I am sorry and I really want to make it up to you." Pure sincerity glowed from his eyes.

"Alright," Aria relented. "6:00 at the Corner Café?" At his bright grin, she began to believe that perhaps he did mean it. Part of her wondered what she was getting herself into, but there was another small kernel of hope inside that giggled gleefully, anticipating her first real date.

.~o()o~.

Ok, you know what to do!


	4. Chapter 4

Not mine, never will be, just rub it in.

.~o()o~.

Aria was surprised and a little exasperated to see Clark waiting for her once again when she locked up. It had been a weird day. People kept looking at her oddly and a few of them had even spoken to her, not in mockery but with genuine, friendly smiles. For someone who was used to being invisible, it was more than a little disconcerting.

"Don't say a word," Clark spoke when she opened her mouth to complain. "I am walking you home whether you want it or not."

"Clark. . ."

"I mean it Aria," Clark interrupted.

"Don't, I am not worth it. You could be doing something more important than wasting your time on me."

"What are you talking about? Of course you are worth it!"

Aria was angry now. "How can you say that? Who would miss me if I was gone? Who would even notice? If you feel the need to play body guard, go find one of the pretty people, one the world notices."

"Aria, does your heart beat? Do you breathe and move and speak?" At her nod, he continued. "Then you are worth it just because you are alive and life is precious."

And Aria closed her mouth and allowed Clark to walk her home. She had to admit it felt good to have him there as they walked in silence.

"Thanks Clark," she said quietly when they stood before the gate.

"Same time tomorrow?" he grinned.

"No, I don't work late tomorrow. I. . .I have a date." She blushed, glad the darkness hid her red face.

"Well, goodnight then," and he was striding quickly down the street, turning once for a quick wave and a signature Clark Kent farm boy grin.

.~o()o~.

Aria was nervous to the extreme. She didn't know how many outfits she had tried on and she had taken hours on her hair, putting it up in a messy updo. She couldn't think of the last time she had left the house without all her hair covering her face. She was getting ready to head down the stairs when she heard her grandmother yelling.

"Finish up with yer Pa's dinner before ya go out!"

Aria looked at her watch and sighed. She was going to be late, but it couldn't be helped. She walked into the kitchen, putting her hand over her father's to announce her presence. He turned glazed eyes to hers.

"Aya?" he mumbled. Aria smiled at him.

"Yes Daddy, I'm here. You not eating for Granny?" she asked softly. He shook his head, making garbled grunts and moans that seemed assuredly negative. She looked down at the bowl and spoon on the table. "You love potatoes. So you must have missed me today. Is that it, you wanted your Aya to feed you?" Her father laughed and clapped his hands together, giggling and nodding his head with glee.

"I love you too, Daddy," she smiled, shaking her head a little. "Now lets get some of this food in you." Aria scooped a little of the food onto the spoon and placed it in her father's mouth, watching as he struggled to swallow, scraping the spoon along his bottom lip to catch the bits that wouldn't stay put. As she fed him, she sang. It was always the same, every time, sometimes silly songs, or upbeat songs, but when supper was over and her father's eyelids began to droop, his stomach full and making him sleepy, she would wheel his chair into the living room and sit him in front of the TV and she would sing him one more song. She thought it was from some old musical. All she knew for sure was that it was the song her parents had danced to on their wedding day.

_There were bells on the hill_

_But I never heard them ringing_

_No I never heard them at all_

_Til there was you._

_There were birds in the sky_

_But I never saw them winging_

_No I never saw them at all_

_Til there was you._

_And there was music_

_And there were wonderful roses._

_They tell me_

_In sweet fragrant meadows of dawn, and dew._

_There was love all around_

_But I never heard it singing_

_No I never heard it at all_

_Til there was you._

_Usually, he was asleep before she finished, but today was different. Today, he looked up at her with tears in his eyes and moved his hand with purpose to tuck an errant strand of hair behind her ear. Aria's breath caught in her throat as she realized her father's eyes were clear and lucid for the first time in years._

"_So pre'y. li'e y'ma," his words were slurred and hard to understand, but it had been so long since she had heard any real word come from his mouth beside her name that she hardly even noticed. "Y'sing. . .so pre'y."_

_Tears dripped from her eyes, ruining her meticulous makeup, but she didn't care._

"_Goin' out. . .w' boy 'night?" he asked, looking at her clothes, her hair, her makeup._

"_Yeah, Daddy, yeah I am. But I can stay in with you if you want me too."_

"_No. . .go. Boy won' hur' you."_

"_No, no he won't. You're right."_

_Suddenly, the clarity was gone again and he was back to the way he had been before, but Aria had something she had not felt in a long time, hope. Her father closed his eyes and was asleep almost immediately. Tenderly she pulled a blanket around his shoulders, wiped away a string of drool with a napkin and pressed a gentle kiss to his forehead._

_It was already ten after six, but she didn't care. She was floating on a cloud, nothing could bring her down. Jason could stand her up, he could play a cruel joke, but at this moment, nothing could faze her. She swept out the door, tear streaks forgotten on her face and her eyes glowing. Maybe she would get her father back after all._

_.~o()o~._

_Sorry, no Clark this chapter, but don't worry, he will be back next chapter. Please let me know what you think. And a big thank you to Spockaholic for reminding me that I write stories and should update them. Love ya, sis ;)_


	5. Chapter 5

Smallville and Superman are incredible, wonderful things, unfortunately, they are beyond the grasp of my ownership.

.~o()o~.

Aria's steps had slowed a little by the time she reached the restaurant where she was meant to meet Jason. She was still a little apprehensive, but her step was still buoyant and her smile was huge and warm. Jason stood when she finally walked into the room.

"I thought perhaps you weren't coming," he said softly. Aria was amazed when she saw the nervousness in his eyes. It was quite possible he had been even more scared about this date than she. "I'm glad you did." He pulled out her chair like a real gentleman. Next to her place at the table was a delicate glass vase and in it was a single deep red rose. Her grin got wider, metal braces flashing in the candlelight. She had never been given flowers before.

"So, what did you think of the math test we had today?" Jason started, a little bit awkward. It was enough to set Aria at her ease and the evening practically flew by. They talked mostly about school, but there was time also for memorable summer vacations, favourite movies and music and even a little bit for future hopes and dreams. Aria wanted to sing, Jason wanted to become a doctor. They both wanted to see the world and take hold of everything it had to offer. Before they knew it, it was nearly ten o'clock. Jason walked her home.

When they reached her front gate, Jason turned to her and spoke. "I had a really good time tonight Aria."

"I did too," she replied, nervously jingling her change in her pocket.

"I would really like to do this again sometime. I will understand if you don't want to. I really have been an ass," He looked down at his feet, scuffing his shoes on the sidewalk.

"Life's too short to waste it on bitterness. I forgave you a while ago, even before you apologized. I would really like to do this again too."

Aria could see his teeth shining in the darkness as he grinned widely. "You are so sincere and sweet. My mom always used to tell me it was what was on the inside that mattered. I never really knew what she meant. But now that I have seen a truly beautiful soul, I could never go back to the girls I have been with before. I am so glad that I saw the light." He reached across and took both her hands in his.

A tear glistened on Aria's cheek. This was so new to her, to have Jason looking down into her eyes and really seeing her, everything she had kept hidden, her heart and soul. She couldn't find the words to say to thank him for the precious gift he had just given her.

"May I. . ." he asked softly. "I mean to say. . .can I? Is it alright if I. . .kiss you?" He was so vulnerable in that moment. Aria had never kissed anyone before and there was a tiny part of her that made him want to beg, but she squashed that impulse down deep within her and listened to her screaming heart.

As an answer, she leaned toward him, stepping closer, tilting her head up to meet his. For a moment, they stood still, lips millimetres away, enjoying the sweet torture of breathing the same air. The soft, moist feel of his breath playing across her lips awakening sensations she had barely even begun to dream up. Then their lips touched, softer than a sigh, close-mouthed and chaste.

Jason pressed himself closer, moving his hands up her arms to her shoulders. Lips moved, faces tilted and Aria giggled just a little when their noses bumped.

Her lips parted, ever so slightly as his tongue caressed her lower lip. Then the world exploded in one huge fireworks show. She placed her hands on the back of his head, running her fingers through his hair and pulling him closer as they effortlessly glided into the age-old dance of lips and tongue. Jason pulled away, leaving her feeling bereft. She ran her tongue over her swollen lips and tasted salt. Jason had been crying.

She stood for a while, listening to his footsteps dying away into the darkness. Then she smiled big, squealed a little, reliving every moment of that wonderful magical night before walking back into her home.

Her father waited in the darkness in the kitchen. "Boy din' hur' you?"

"No Daddy, everything was perfect, wonderful. It was the best night of my life."

"Boy won' hur' you," he muttered to himself. "Heart safe." he smiled lopsidedly as she helped him back to bed. She fell asleep that night with a smile on her face.

.~o()o~.

Jason wept as he ran from Aria's home. Never had he ever been with such an amazing girl. She hadn't bored him with her ignorance or infuriated him with her petty squabbles. There was this sweetness about her that he couldn't remember ever encountering with anyone else, and it cut him to the core. Memories flashed through his mind, vividly recounting every moment he had ever spent with Aria. The times he had pushed her, destroyed her homework, called her names or simply ignored her when she needed a hand, played on the screen of his mind in bright Technicolor. And worst of all was the last time, when in a drunken stupor, he had beaten her, taken her and left her in the garbage dump to die.

For the first time in his life, Jason came face to face with himself and realized just what a monster he was. Tears flowed faster now, sobs choking in his throat as the images kept coming, over and over again, beating him over the head until he wanted to claw his brain out, screaming. He looked at his own soul and saw that it was black and he cried to see the decay.

One thing he knew with all certainty was that he was not worthy of her, of Aria, and if he could not have her, he would die.

He reached his home and ran to his bedroom, ignoring the queries of his mother and the winks from his father. He went into his room, slammed the door and crawled under the covers, shaking silently, still unable to clear his mind. Each memory that he saw grew in the retelling until he could no longer stand his own ugliness.

In the dead of night, he crept out from under his blankets and snuck into the bathroom. Opening the medicine cabinet, he pulled out his mother's nearly full prescription of sleeping pills and opening his mouth, the one sacred part of him, the part of him the angel had blessed, the part of him that would bring him his redemption, he took them all.

.~o()o~.

Aria was glowing when she reached school the next morning. Clark was one of the first people she saw. " Good morning!" she said brightly, too excited to notice he didn't return her greeting with the same exuberance. "I don't think you need to worry about walking me home anymore. Its all taken care of."

Clark smiled sadly. "Good, I am happy you will be safe."

Aria still hadn't noticed his downcast demeanour. "Have you seen Jason this morning?" She smiled, her eyes sparkling. Clark paled and put his hand on her shoulder.

"No one told you?"

"Told me what?" Aria asked, her smile gradually fading when she saw the sadness in his eyes.

"Jason was found in his bathroom this morning, an empty bottle of pills laying by his hand. He is gone, Aria. Jason killed himself." Their was so much grief in Clark's tone. Aria's eyes welled up with tears. She sank slowly to the ground, Clark sat with her, still holding her. Then everything went black.

.~o()o~.

Happy Birthday Spockaholic! Sorry for the lateness of this update. I hope its worth it. Reviews, as always are welcomed, encouraged, even craved.


	6. Chapter 6

Smallville does not belong to me. . .bummer.

.~o()o~.

Aria woke slowly, Clark's concerned face hovering above her own.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"Are you sure?" At his puzzled look, she continued. "That it wasn't some other Jason?"

"I'm sure," he said gently.

"I don't understand, I went out with him just last night. He was really happy. We talked about the future. Would he talk that way if he was planning to do this?"

"I don't know. People go so far to mask their pain. No one could have known. . ." Clark trailed off helplessly.

"I would have known. I would have seen it. Clark, you and Chloe solve mysteries all the time, would you look into this?"

"It was a suicide," Clark sighed heavily. "Nothing more."

"We are living in the capital of Weird. When is everything exactly what it seems? He may have been a jerk sometimes but he deserves to have people know the truth about how he died," Aria clasped Clark's hand in hers and looked up at him pleadingly.

"And if it turns out we already know the truth?" Clark asked, weakening slightly.

"You went on one date."

"And one date was enough. Please Clark, if you truly believe that every life is precious, you will find out why he died and make sure it can't happen to anyone else."

Clark sighed and finally agreed. "It won't change anything."

"But at least we'll know."

.~o()o~.

"Hey Chloe, what do you know about Jason?" Clark jogged up to Chloe's side in the hallway.

"The suicide?" Chloe raised one eyebrow. "Are we looking into that?"

"Favour for a friend."

"Clark. . .this one was pretty much straightforward. I don't think we are going to find anything here."

"I promised," Clark looked mournfully into Chloe's eyes. She could feel herself caving immediately.

"Ok, knock it off, you know I can't say no when you look at me like that."

Clark grinned. "I knew you would see things my way. Aria will be glad to know you are helping me out."

"Aria? What did she say about her date with Jason?"

"Nothing, I didn't ask her."

"Clark, she is our best source. As far as we know, she was the last person to see Jason alive. You can pick her brain, I will go and call my source in the police station, see if there might have been something unusual about the scene."

"I can always count on you, Chloe," Clark brushed a strand of her hair behind her ear before he headed back to wear Aria stood by her locker, staring in and trying to compose herself enough to figure out what books she needed for her class.

"If I'm going to do this thing right," he said as he leaned against the locker beside her. "I need to know everything you can tell me about the last time you saw Jason."

"It was a pretty normal date, we met at the restaurant, we ate, we talked, he walked me home, kissed me goodnight and then left."

"Did you talk about anything strange?"

"We talked about school and hobbies and favourite movies and music. What could possibly be strange about any of that?"

"Nothing, I guess. So nothing sticks out? Nothing makes you think someone would be after him?"

Aria shook her head. "Nothing at all."

"Alright, but if you think of anything at all, call me or Chloe right away. Anything might help."

Aria nodded silently.

.~o()o~.

Clark and Chloe met up in the parking lot after school.

"Find anything?" Clark asked as soon as he saw her.

"Enough," Chloe replied. "You better invite me over for dinner so we can discuss."

"Mom's already expecting you. You can take the school bus to the farm with me and then my dad will drive you home later tonight," Clark grinned. "Let's go, and you better spill. You look too self-satisfied to have hit a dead end."

"What is this dead end of which you speak?" Chloe winked. "I talked to my guy on the inside. He said there was nothing suspicious about Jason's death. No signs of forced entry, the prescription was legit. The only fingerprints on the bottle belonged to Jason and his mother. They ran her bloodwork this morning to be sure and confirmed there was enough of the sedative still in her blood that it would not have been possible for her top be awake at the time Jason died."

"This is exciting news for you?" Clark grumbled. "I am not looking forward to telling Aria she is wrong."

"Well, you know me, I always dig a little deeper than the surface. Jason got his driver's license six months ago and his parents bought him a big black truck. I took a look at the tire tread marks found at the landfill after Aria was found there and they match. And before you argue with me and say that is inconclusive, I took a look at said truck and found the grille in front dented with garbage found in some of the cracks and in the bed of the truck, I found an earring, one of a pair that Aria wears often."

"So you think Jason was there for her abduction? Then why would Aria be so concerned about his reputation and why would she go on a date with him?"

"Perhaps for revenge? Maybe this whole thing is her fault," Chloe said.

"But that makes no sense. If she was behind this, why would she insist we look deeper? Wouldn't she want us to take the whole thing at face value?"

"I don't know, maybe it's a cry for help. Maybe she wants to get caught. But one thing is for sure, we shouldn't be so quick to assume that she is innocent."

"A part of me thinks that she may be just too innocent," Clark said softly.

"Why do you say that Clark?" Chloe asked.

"You weren't the one following her around after the attack. She didn't want me to help her. She didn't want revenge or even justice. She forgave them and wouldn't even tell me who had hurt her. I think she truly believes that goodness lies in the heart of every person."

"Look who's talking," Chloe smirked. "You always look for the halo under the devil's horns. How do you know she didn't hide her identity so that she could go after them on her own and exact her own particular brand of revenge?"

"She is different, Chloe," Clark placed his hand over hers where it rested on the seat between them. "Just trust me."

Chloe blushed as his warm hand engulfed hers. "You know I do," she smiled.

"Good, I will talk to Aria again tomorrow and get her side in this thing before we jump to any more conclusions."

.~o()o~.

No cliffy at all! Don't worry, action will be coming. Don't forget to review!


	7. Chapter 7

I don't think my pay check is quite big enough for me to buy Smallville, so this will have to do for now.

.~o()o~.

"Gosh, I am stuffed. Your mom is way too good a cook," Chloe groaned as she and Clark trudged up the steps to the loft in the Kent barn.

"Trust me, I know. . ." Clark's voice trailed off as he sighed contentedly. "The sky is so clear tonight."

"Perfect for looking at the stars," Chloe agreed as they reached the window. Clark surreptitiously nudged the nose of the telescope skyward to hide that he had been spying on the neighbouring farm again.

Chloe fiddled with the knobs and moved the telescope around for a bit before asking pensively. "Do you ever wonder what is really out there?"

Clark chuckled. "Basically every time I am up here."

"Just think of what could be. There could be whole societies living and dying right in front of our eyes, but our eyes are just too weak to see them. Who knows what we could learn. Who knows what they would even look like? They could have like 8 hands and be purple with green warts."

Clark laughed delightedly, "Or they could look like you or I."

"Can you imagine, Clark? If that was the case, they could be here already. There could be aliens in our high school. I might even know one. Think of the things I could learn. I would interview it for the Torch. . .find out what it is like on other planets and to travel among the stars. If you found out there was an alien in our high school, you would tell me, right?"

"I am pretty sure aliens aren't our biggest problem at the moment. There are enough screwed up things going on at our high school without bringing aliens into the mix," Clark changed the subject.

"You're right, of course," Chloe said, only slightly deflated until the thought of their investigation brought her back up to 100% cheeriness. "I still think something stinks with Aria. How could anyone actually be that nice? The forgiveness I could believe, but going out with him?. . .kissing him goodnight? No woman is that good. It's high school, we are allowed to be petty and vengeful."

"I usually wouldn't say this, but I think you are wrong this time, Chloe, but I will keep looking."

Jonathan's voice broke into their conversation from below. "Chloe, your dad wants you home. Meet me at the truck after you say goodnight to Clark."

Chloe said goodbye and turned to leave. Clark reached out and clasped her hand in hers before she could. "Chloe. . ."

"Yes, Clark?" her expressive eyes shone up at him in the moonlight.

"I'll see you at school," he said softly, now unsure why he had stopped her in the first place.

|"Ok," she smiled and was gone in a flash. The roar of the truck began and then faded into the night and Clark was left standing there, still staring at the stars, alone."

.~o()o~.

Aria wished she could go back to before her attack and forget everything that had happened. She grieved the events of the last couple of days and longed to throw herself into her work, let it soothe her into a warm and comfortable numbness, but people wouldn't leave her alone. People she hadn't talked to in months would come and make plans for later. She got asked out more than once and had to listen to more than a few secret burdens, things that had never been told to anyone.

She had gone from invisible to everybody's friend annd she could not figure out how or why. All she knew was that she missed her anonymity. She was grateful when she could lock the doors to the Talon and just clean in peace.

Finally, she was locking up the doors and heading out into the night. Part of her was disappointed that Clark wasn't there to walk her home, but the other part was thankful she wouldn't have to talk to anyone but her grandmother before she could sing to her father and fall into bed.

"What did you do to him, bitch?" a voice rand out from the darkness.

"Who's there?" she called out, her voice wavering. A young man stepped out of the shadows, a menacing grin covering his face. "Chad?"

"I'm not fooled," his voice was soft and deadly. "I know what we did to you. No one is that good. You killed Jason and I won't let you get away with it."

"Please, I've done nothing," Aria protested.

"I'll be the judge of that.

"No, please, Chad. I swear I didn't do anything. I didn't even tell anyone who did it.."

"I might be persuaded to listen to you if. . ."

"If what?"

"If you gave me a kiss," Chad's voice parodied playfulness.

"I'd rather kiss a snake!" she shouted, trying desperately to hold on to her courage.

"Did you kiss Jason?"

Her silence was answer enough. He stepped forward and viciously mashed his lips against hers.

"You're a monster," she sobbed.

"Yes," he whispered. "I am a monster. I knew you were innocent all along and that made me your enemy. Everything in me fights to destroy goodness and light." He punched her brutally and blood gushed from her split lip.

She screamed, but he swallowed the sound down by covering her mouth with his once again, moaning when he tasted her blood. He pressed his body against hers and pushed her flat to the wall.

She tried to push him away, but he was much taller and stronger than she and he laughed at her feeble attempts. "Shh, just let it happen," he crooned into her ear as she trembled beneath his weight.

She opened her eyes and looked up at him pleadingly, but humanity was long gone from his face. His eyes were cold. There was no lust or passion written there, just a grim joy glinting when he looked down and saw her subdued before him.

"Please, you don't want to do this," she wept.

"What do you know about what I want?" he whispered, his hot breath tickling her ear as he pinned her body to the wall with his hips and raised his hands to the neck of her t-shirt, preparing to tear it from her body.

"HEY!" a voice yelled from the other end of the alley and Chad disappeared into the darkness so fast she could hardly believe he had been there at all.

Suddenly, Clark was beside her and she was sobbing, arms tight around his neck.

"Who was it? Where did he go?" Clark asked, trying to get her to look up.

"Please don't leave me," she whimpered, unable to release the death grip she had on his neck.

"Shh, Shh, I won't, I won't. I'm right here," he said gently, holding her carefully as she cried. Clark gazed into the darkness, troubled. He knew she wouldn't kill anyone, but whatever was going on in Smallville, Aria was right smack dab in the middle of it.

.~o()o~.

Speedy update for you all, you should review in gratitude!


End file.
